The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices that utilize radio frequency signals, transmitters, and receivers in various processes, such as cellular and wireless device processes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmitters and/or receivers are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. In some embodiments of electronic devices, a transmitter and a receiver are combined to form a transceiver. Certain types of transceivers may be used to generate and receive wireless signals to be transmitted and/or received by way of an antenna coupled to the transceiver. Specifically, the wireless transceiver is generally used to wirelessly communicate voice and/or data over a network channel or other medium (e.g., air) to and from one or more external wireless devices.
Wireless data communication may involve receiving carrier signals (e.g., radio frequency (RF) signals) indicative of the data. Generally, transceivers are installed on a printed circuit board (PCB) with signal processing circuitry associated with processing a carrier signal before and/or after wireless transmission into the air. Having the transceivers and the signal processing circuitry on the same PCB simplifies transmission of the carrier signals for processing before deployment to additional elements of the electronic device.